The mother of all problems
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Daphne is feeling very neglected after the birth of David, and she has no idea what's caused Niles to pull away. After a phone call to Frasier, she decides that a visit from his is in order for a last bid effort to save her marriage. Rated for innuendo
1. Chapter 1

David was almost four months old, and Daphne was very frustrated. She and Niles hadn't made love since the baby was born, and it was getting harder and harder for her to express her feelings. Most nights she cried herself to sleep, although she wasn't sure if Niles could hear her or not. She tried talking to him, but he just explained that he was busy, or that her body needed time to adjust to having a new baby. She wasn't sure, but she hated feeling unattractive to her husband, and so whatever the problem was, she just kept praying it would go away.

But it hadn't. After months and months of waiting without anything happening Daphne decided to take drastic action. She placed a call to Frasier.

"Daphne, so good of you to call. I've been meaning to call, but my new practice is so busy..."

"Oh Frasier," Daphne sobbed into the phone. "Niles doesn't love me anymore!"

"My God! What are you saying? Are you getting a divorce?"

"No, but to be honest, I've thought about it."

Frasier told his receptionist to cancel his next appointment, then shut the door to his office. "What is it, Daphne? I know I don't live close enough but you are my favorite sister-in-law!"

His humor was lost on Daphne. "I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything to get his attention but he just seems so lost and so busy that he just doesn't have any time for me anymore. Oh, Frasier, what have I done so badly that he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Wait a minute. First you said that he doesn't love you, now you say that he doesn't want you. Is this what it's about- sex?"

"Oh maybe I made a mistake calling you. I must sound so silly..."

"You don't sound silly at all. If there's anyone who's rooting for you and my brother more than I am, I would like to meet him. Feel free to speak frankly with me. Do you feel like he doesn't love you, or is it about sex?"

"Oh Dr. Crane..Frasier..I know he loves me. He tells me so all the time. He's wonderful with David, and he's there for his patients. But at the end of the day, he doesn't want anything to do with me! We …. we haven't made love in four months and there's just no end in sight to this!"

"Have you tried talking to Niles about how you feel?"

"Yes, but he says he's tired, or he's busy, or he's worried about the baby. He just dismisses me feelings as if they were stupid or ridiculous, and I hate meself for feeling this way," Daphne sobbed.

"Oh, Daphne. How about this..how about I come up this weekend for a visit, to maybe help you and Niles work through this. No matter what has happened between you, I know how much my brother loves you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do that for you and my brother. I love you both so much. Now I must get off the phone if I want to book a flight for tomorrow..will you be okay until then?"

"I've waited four months, what's the harm in waiting one more day?" Daphne sighed.

Frasier hung up the phone. Niles certainly couldn't be having an affair. He had his suspicions about what was going on, as he was a Freudian, but he couldn't be completely sure until he heard both sides of the story. Until then, he just prayed that Daphne could hold on, for just one more day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Frasier was greeted by his brother, who was holding baby David.

"What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you were coming. Daphne, did you know about this?"

"Actually it was Daphne who called."

Niles turned to his wife in surprise. "You planned this..as a treat for myself and Dad?"

"Actually, Niles, Martin will be coming over in a minute to take David for a few hours," Daphne replied solemnly.

"Great, maybe we can all go to Cafe Nervosa. You don't know how I've missed our coffees," Niles replied with glee, until he noticed the look of pity on his brother's face.

.

"What's going on? Is there something that I'm missing? Normally you wouldn't miss a chance to visit our favorite cafe, especially when I pick up the tab!"

No one laughed.

It was quiet until Martin and Ronee quickly came in without saying a word to pick up baby David. Daphne had explained to them that it was an emergency, and Martin, having been a cop, knew better than to pry into personal business. Family reunions could wait.

After they left, Niles looked at Daphne, then at Frasier. "It's entirely too quiet in here. How about I put on one of our favorite cd's..."

"No, Niles. We need to talk."

"All of us?" Niles inquired of his brother.

"All of us. Actually Daphne called me, quite upset, and it was then that I decided to visit. I hope you don't mind my prying, Niles, but..."

"I don't think I could stop you should I try," Niles mumbled.

"I heard that. Anyhow, it seems to me she's feeling...well, there's no delicate way of putting this...she's feeling a bit frustrated with your relationship."

Niles, in shock, looked at Daphne. "How could you tell our personal business to my brother of all people? I mean I know you haven't been happy with some things, but haven't I been a good father to David? Haven't I been a good provider to you and our little family? Haven't I..."

"No one's attacking you, Niles. But what we're asking you to do is to open up your mind and let Daphne in just a bit. For months now, ever since David was born, she feels as if you've been shutting her out of part of your life..."

"How dare you talk to my brother about our love life?" Niles adamantly raised his voice.

"Don't you talk to her that way. I won't have that. There's no need to go on the defensive, Niles. No one's here to attack you. We're all here to try to understand what's been going on and to help Daphne feel better about the state of your marriage!" Frasier explained with as much patience as he could muster.

"There's nothing wrong with the state of our marriage!"

For the first time, Daphne spoke up. "Yes there is, Niles. I talked with Donny the other day."

"Donny? To catch up on old times? How is the old sly dog?" Niles tried to deny what was going on, but even he realized the implications of what Daphne's meeting with Donny meant. Donny was a divorce lawyer. How could he have been so blind as to Daphne's misery?

"Are you asking me for a divorce?" he managed to whisper.

"No. I don't want a divorce. I want me husband...all of him! You shut me out night after night causing me to worry and to cry all the time. I don't want David to pick up on me own unhappiness! But he's been fussing lately, I know he knows his own mum isn't happy. Why should I be? You've completely shut me out of your life, Niles. I know you come home to me, but do you really see me for who I am?"

"You're an angel, a goddess. And a godsend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"But you're facing that real possibility," Frasier interjected. "Daphne's consulted a divorce lawyer for God's sake! Wake up, Niles. You've shut her out so much to the point where she's considering a divorce!"

One could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Is that what you want, Daphne?" Niles asked as soon as he could put together a coherent sentence.

"No. But me own husband doesn't even want to sleep with me anymore! I know I've put on a few pounds since I've had the baby, but I don't think I'm that unattractive!"

"darling, you're the most attractive woman I've ever met!"

"Is there another woman?" Daphne demanded.

"That's a fair question, Niles." Frasier chimed in.

"How could you even possibly think there could be another woman?"

"Because you find me so hideous that you won't even have sex with me!" Daphne shouted, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Oh, Daphne...nothing could be farther from the truth. I love you, don't you know that?"

"I know you love me, but what I don't know is that you want me. You haven't even been sleeping in our room for weeks now."

"It's so that I can be closer to David so I don't wake you up in the middle of the night..."

"Save your excuses. I don't want to hear another damn word out of your mouth," Daphne yelled before slamming the door, leaving behind a bewildered and very hurt husband.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Niles, we need to talk. Just remember..."

"If you dare say 'I'm listening' I just may jump out the window."

"That's not what I was about to say," Frasier lied.

"Daphne...doesn't love me...wants a divorce..." Niles started to hyperventilate.

Frasier helped his brother to sit down. "That's not what she's saying. She hasn't been heard in a long time and you've been shutting her out."

"I wanted to give her time to adjust to being a mother! The last thing I wanted to do was pressure her when she wasn't ready..."

"But don't you see, Niles? She's been ready. She's been trying to tell you that for months, but you haven't been listening!"

"Oh dear God, Frasier! What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing a little Freudian therapy couldn't resolve," Frasier smiled warmly.

Niles stared at him without saying a word.

"Have you heard of the Madonna/Whore theory?"

"How dare you use that in conjunction with my wife's name!"

"Calm down. I'm not calling her anything. Are you familiar with that theory? It has been a while and you're not quite the Jung man you once were when you studied it," Frasier laughed at his own joke.

"How can you even think that this is remotely funny? Why I ought to..."

"Sit down, Niles. You're not going anywhere. The theory behind the Madonna/Whore speculation is that some men find it hard to find their wives or mother of their children sexual after a certain point. Daphne did just give birth to your child, therefore, she is a mother, or a madonna."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you cannot bring yourself to think impure thoughts about the wife of your only child. For so long, Daphne has been a dream, unobtainable. Then you had her, but if I recall correctly, your love life was a bit slow in taking off, am I right?

"But then it became the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"And then David came along, and she became a mother. To allow yourself an impure thought about the mother of your child, well, it goes against everything you've come to believe about Daphne."

"But I don't think impure thoughts about anyone else!"

"But you don't see Daphne as sexual anymore. She serves another purpose, one that our own mother used to fulfill..."

"Great, you and your Freudian theories. It all goes back to Mommy doesn't it?" Niles replied sarcastically.

"Bear with me. If you can change your thinking, if you can start to think of Daphne as sexual again...she is breastfeeding, isn't she?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What was once sexual for you now has a new function. Niles, don't you see," Frasier shook his brother. "Don't you see that you have to change your thinking, for your marriage's sake and for Daphne's?"

"What can I do?"

"Let Dad and Ronee take Daphne for the night. I'm sure you need no further instruction from me..." Frasier smiled.

"What if she's gone forever? What if she's gone to Donny? The thought of that man handling my divorce from Daphne just..."

."There is no divorce," Daphne said as she entered. "And I would love to be your date for the evening."

Niles ran over to embrace his wife as he had never done before. This would be something to look forward to, that was for sure.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So with Frasier catching up with Martin, Ronee and baby David, Niles was left alone with Daphne, in order to repair the damage that had been done to his marriage. It was a daunting task, indeed.

"Daphne..." he took a deep breath while she awaited his response. "First of all, I had no idea that things had gotten so out of hand with our marriage. I realize that we haven't been intimate since before David was born, but I honestly thought that I was taking the doctor's advice. He had advised we wait six weeks before..."

"But now it's four months later? Don't you think I should know when me own body is ready?" Daphne responded in frustration.

"I never thought about that, and for that, I apologize..."

"You don't need to say you're sorry. I don't need your bloody apologies. I need to be treated on the same level you treat your patients, your family, your friends- with a little bit of dignity!"

He reached out to her, but she pulled away. "No, Niles. You give of yourself all the time to your patients. I know about the late night calls. But have I ever said anything before? No. Because I don't want to be some clinging wife that you wish you could be done with."

"Oh, Daphne, I could never see you that way."

"That's your trouble! You don't see me...period. Ever since David was born you see me as the mother of your child, not as your wife and partner who needs you every now and then. And I'm not just talking about sex! Niles, do you know how badly it hurts to be turned out of your mate's life, not just in one area but in a lot of them?"

"I hadn't realized..."

"All that fancy medical school training has taught you nothing about women, has it?"

Even Daphne was shocked by the level of resentment in her voice, but she was on a roll, and it was her time to speak. "Niles, look at me. I mean really look at me."

"I am looking, my love."

"And what do you see?"

"I see a woman whom I adore more than she'll ever know, whose been hurt badly by my careless actions."

"I'm a woman, Niles. I have wants and needs too you know. Do you know how frustrated I was when I finally fit into that nurse's outfit I wore for you after your surgery, and you didn't pay me the least little mind?"

"Daphne...can we please talk about this. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for my behavior..."

"Oh I'm sure you and _Frasier _had a nice little talk explaining away your behaviors. But I don't need an analysis, Niles. I'm not one of your patients. I'm your wife. And you've been shutting me out..."

"For God's sake, will you just shut up and listen?"

Daphne's eyes widened, as she realized that she had been getting a little carried away. A little.

"Daphne, the only reason I haven't initiated relations with you is because I love you so much. Go ahead, yell at me. I probably deserve it."

"No, go on..."

"I love you so much and it took Frasier's help to understand why I've pushed you away. I've put you away in my "mother" file- I have seen you as little more than the mother of my child. Don't you realize how long I've waited for the woman I love love me enough to want to bear my child? Don't you remember the little flour sack incident?"

She softened, remembering how badly she had felt for him carrying around that simple sack. More importantly, she started to recall how badly Niles had been by Maris pushing him away all those years.

"Niles, I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."

"No, Daphne. It's my fault. Its just that I didn't want to take you for granted. I waited for so long for you and after everything I've been through in my life, for me to think that I could have it all...well, maybe I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I thought that I couldn't possibly have it all. That doesn't excuse me for not trying. I have hurt you, and for that, I am so sorry. What can I possibly do to make up for my poor behavior?"

She smiled and took his hands. "For starters, you can kiss me."

"Oh, Daphne.." he gleefully complied.

Yes what had started out so badly promised to make for the most interesting evening they'd shared together...in months.

TBC

Rating will change with the final chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard for them to decide who was more nervous, Niles or Daphne, for what had once been so common and thrilling in their relationship had decidedly taken a turn for the worse. But there was no denying what Daphne needed- what they both needed, and so she decided to help ease some of her husband's anxieties.

"It's okay, Niles. It's still me. I'm still Daphne Moon, the girl you fell in love with all those years ago," she smiled.

"More importantly, you're Daphne Crane, my wife and the love of my life."

"Oh Niles," she sighed, content for the first time in ages.

He held her close to him and took in the scent of her cherry shampoo. She'd forgotten how nice it had been when he used to do that to her, even before she realized that she was in love with him.

"Your hair, Daphne...it's so long, and is it my imagination but has it grown longer? Why haven't I noticed this before?"

"Yes, it's from the vitamins the doctor prescribed for me. I was hoping you would notice. There are some benefits from being a new mum, you know."

"You could be bald and still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he sighed wistfully, wishing he could make this moment last forever.

"And you could be totally bald yourself and still be the most dashing man I've ever seen," Daphne replied.

"It's a good thing you've said that, because it looks as if I'm headed in that direction."

They both giggled. "Oh Niles, do you know how much I've thought about you...about us?"

"Oh I think I can imagine."

"No. I have been a bit unfair to you. Don't think I don't appreciate everything you do. David has a wonderful father, and your patients are lucky to have someone so compassionate. Maybe it's I that hasn't appreciated you entirely. Maybe I'm to blame for some of this as well."

"Don't blame yourself for anything. There isn't a thing about you I would change, if I had the powers to."

"Then let me show you how much you mean to me. You waited so long for me, and I don't know if I could do that. You've proven how much you love me, all I ask is for the chance to show you how much you mean to me."

So Niles laid Daphne down on the bed, and still stroking her hair, he began to plant small kisses along her jawline and neckline- two of her most sensitive areas.

She called out his name in pleasure. What in the world had he been thinking? To hear Daphne cry out for him like that was nothing short of pure heaven.

She didn't need much encouraging before starting to unbutton his shirt. Kissing his neckline in return, Daphne eagerly removed his shirt and remembered how good it felt to become one with him.

He took in the full sight of her. Yes, her body had become a bit more womanly since she'd given birth, but he also realized how sensitive she was about her weight and how hard she must have worked to get her figure back. "You're breathtaking," was about all he could manage to spit out.

She started to cry, and he pulled back. "What's wrong? Have I upset you?"

"No, Niles. You make me feel beautiful. You always have. I just missed that so. I guess I took it for granted that you would always find me attractive ...and then when you stopped..."

"Ssh.." he gently placed a finger over her moistened lips. "I've never stopped finding you beautiful. I just was so scared..."

"You don't have to be scared, Niles. What you feel for me, I feel for you, maybe even moreso. I can't imagine giving meself to anybody but you for the rest of me life."

"And I knew all along you were the only woman I would love for the rest of mine," he reassured her.

So nature took its course, and Niles finally made love to his wife. He was gentle, careful, but he let his feelings take over, and he was finally able to show her just how much she had come to mean to him. She'd saved his life, and there was no way he could possibly make it up to her. But starting that night, he vowed to himself that he would spend the rest of his life trying.

The end


End file.
